In the manufacture of tires, it is required that the tire exhibit various performances (e.g., reduced rolling resistance, improved wear resistance, a comparable grip in wet and dry conditions, the estimated mileage, etc.). The tires are therefore made of various types of rubber compounds having properties critical for operation of the tire itself. For example, the patent FR2978370 discloses a process wherein the final temperature rises in a short time and at a very high level that greatly reduces the energy dissipation phenomena inside the material. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,491 discloses a method for controlling Mooney values by forming a sheet with a thickness not exceeding 3 mm. The publication US2009/0238027 discloses a method that uses a device for mixing rubber having a stable viscosity.
To ensure that a marketable tire has the expected performance, a rubber compound can be selected from a variety of rubber mixtures, each having various ingredients mixed in different amounts and derived from a variety of production sequences. Depending on the desired characteristics, such sequences may be carried out once, twice or even several times.
Although multiple types of rubber compounds are contemplated in the tire production process, there is a choice of, and an optimized implementation of, equipment that adapts itself to the choice of, the rubber mixture production sequence. Optimal productivity is therefore possible, while retaining the availability of diverse rubber properties.